Rio
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: The Olympics in Rio are around the corner but a few months back and very important conversation took place. Haru's personal coach needed to convince the man in charge of support staff to accept Makoto as an intern. Haru is having panic attacks over the pressure of his first international event. And Makoto is the only one who can keep him calm.


Rio

I'm no expert on the Olympics but this seems correct. Otherwise, remember its fan fiction.

ceo

Coach Inoue, Haru's personal coach, walked down the hall. He was nervous but he knew he will convince Mr. Masamoto to allow Makoto to join the support team. If not, there is no way Haru will go to Rio. He almost didn't go the National Qualifying Trials. There was a bit of a panic as Haru's old anxieties came to the surface. After all, school competitions were no problem. Even city wide events were fine with Makoto supporting from the stands. But qualifying for the Olympics was a level Haru never attempted before. He had one panic attack after another. Only when Makoto was there was Haru calm. That's when Coach Inoue asked about their relationship. He was shocked but somehow it made sense. Luckily, fate stepped in. One the most experienced persons on the team, a man with four Olympics under his belt, had to drop out. There was some kind of crisis at home and he had to stay in Japan. He would have been useless worrying about his family the whole time. So he dropped out and everyone was promoted up one level. They were all thrilled by the promotions and increases in their salaries. This left a spot at the bottom for an intern. A position for third year students. Makoto just finished his first. But his special ability to keep Haru calm and focused was already recognized by many on the team. Others realized Haru might be their one chance to medal in swimming at the Rio Olympics, so Makoto had to be at the National Qualifier. Makoto was only there for the competition and he would remain at the hotel during practice, as he needed to keep up with his studies. So the rules were bent for Makoto and Haru had record times. Some people started to talk about taking the gold medal from the Australians. Others talked about his chances against Michael Phelps of the US. It was still a dream but with Makoto there, it might happen.

Coach Inoue took a deep breath and knocked on Mr. Masamoto's door. He greeted the man in charge of the support staff and accepted a cup of tea. After some pleasantries, Mr. Masamoto asked:

"So what is it you need?"

"It is about this young man, Tachibana-kun."

Mr. Inoue slid over the young man's resume and application for the intern position. He worried as the man read Makoto's stats.

"You can't be serious. This boy only began his second year….Wait a second, he was on the team for nationals? How did you get away with that? He was only a first year then."

"Mr. Ochi bowed out."

"Yes and if you even bothered to get an intern, you get a third year."

"Tachibana-kun is a special case."

"I'm listening."

"Tachibana-kun only worked with Nanase-kun and only supported him during competitions. The rest of the time he stayed out of our hair and studied. He is going for a teaching degree and is already promised a job coaching when he graduates."

"But why only Nanase-kun?"

"They are very close friends."

"So now, if you are friends with a swimmer, you can get a job on the team?"

"No Tachibana-kun is a special case. The others called him Nanase-kun security blanket." Inoue almost laughed.

"His what?" Masamoto frowned.

"Nanase-kun suffers from panic attacks when the pressure is on. Once he gets used to a situation the anxiety lessens but this is his first Olympics and he almost didn't go to the qualifier. Tachibana-kun keeps him calm and only needs to speak to him right before he races. A change comes over Nanase-kun and he can't lose. You can't deny these numbers."

Coach Inoue places two papers on the desk and points at the statistics.

"The difference between Nanase's times during practice, when Tachibana-kun isn't there and his times during competition." Said Haru's coach.

"There _is_ a sharp difference. Tell me more about these panic attacks."

Inoue showed him another paper.

"Do you see this DQ in his third year of high school?"

"Everyone gets at least one disqualifier in their career."

"Yes but what Nanase-kun described to me could only be a panic attack. He said that the water that always embraced him, showed its fangs. His words." Inoue laughed but Mr. Masamoto only nodded so he would go on. Inoue coughed.

"He felt like the water was dragging him down and he couldn't breathe. The next thing he knew, he was standing up in the pool as the other swimmers passed him."

"That's a panic attack alright." Masamoto agreed. "The second he put one toe on the bottom of the pool, he was out." He said and Inoue nodded sadly at the well-known fact. Mr. Masamoto looked over Haru's stats again.

"He could get the gold." Mumbled Mr. Masamoto under his breath, but Inoue still heard him. They were nearly there.

"One thing puzzles me, what does Tachibana-kun do that you or someone else can't do?"

Inoue knew this would come up and gulped. Mr. Masamoto wouldn't be satisfied with them just being "old friends". Some have guessed their true relationship but didn't care. Only results matter in this business. They didn't care how the results came about as long as no drugs were involved.

"Mr. Masamoto, Tachibana-kun gives Nanase-kun a kiss right before he goes out to the pool." Inoue began to sweat. He was used to it and even found the couple sweet but others might have a problem with it.

"A what?"

"A kiss. A kiss on the cheek or forehead."

"W-what are you saying?"

"They are boyfriends."

"Boyfriends?"

"Yes, Tachibana-kun says something to Nanase-kun and kisses him. Nanase-kun glows with confidence afterwards and those incredible times are the result."

Mr. Masamoto shovels through the papers, muttering to himself. He sighs.

"Fine the boyfriend can tag along. But no one can see them."

"They are very discreet. I'm the only one who's seen this intimacy." Inoue blushed. People don't kiss much in Japan and never in public.

"He is only at the competitions?"

"Correct."

"And he only tends to Nanase-kun."

"Correct."

Mr. Masamoto mutters and looks at the times again.

"Gold medal." He mutters to himself. "If Nanase-kun needs his boyfriend to kiss him to get these results then…Fine, I'll sign up the second year. If anyone upstairs complains I'll show them these results. But I don't think they will. They are already excited about him. Besides Tachibana-kun is working for free, correct?"

"Yes, of course."

Ok, fine, you better leave before I change my mind."

"Oh yes thank you!"

Coach Inoue bowed out of the room, leaving Mr. Masamoto to add Makoto to the list of interns and he ordered his ID tags and tickets for Rio.

Back stage at the swimming competition in Rio.

Coach Inoue, Makoto and Haru were alone in the locker room for Japan. Haru was visibly nervous. They stopped short of the door. Just outside the door was the hallway leading to the pool. It is minutes before he had to line up. Inoue and Makoto will follow and watch from the side but Haru has to go out alone. It was the biggest crowd Haru ever seen and it was only the qualifier. His coach gave him some last minute advice and stepped aside. He turned to give the couple some privacy. Makoto rests his hands on Haru's shoulders and Haru instantly relaxes.

"You got this Haru. You are beautiful and strong." He whispered.

Makoto smiles at him and Haru responds with his small smile.

"You are my beautiful, sleek dolphin. You will glide through the water like always."

"The water will embrace me." Whispers Haru with confidence.

"It will."

Makoto leans in close and whispers in his ear:

"I'll give you my special massage tonight."

"I look forward to it." Grinned Haru.

Makoto kisses Haru on the cheek next to his ear.

"I love you." Whispers Makoto. Haru glows with happiness. Being loved by Makoto was better than a thousand medals.

"Me too." Says Haru with affection.

Makoto steps back and says:

"Alright Haru's ready."

Coach Inoue is pleased it worked again.

"Great! Good luck Haru-kun. We will be watching from the usual place."

Haru nodded and leaves, his back straight and looking confident.

Haru sets a record in the qualifier. The world is bowled over by the hot new swimmer from Japan.

ceo

Please review.


End file.
